ShamanKid?
by wangja
Summary: This story happens when Asakura Hana, Yoh & Anna's son, was born six years later... PS:this is my first fic here,plz support.btw, i've uploaded 4 chpts, if u like it, plz R&R, it'll give me a very good motivation! thx!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the time after Asakura Hana (Yoh and Anna's son) was born six years later.

P/S: if there's any similar storyline of mine, to any of the authors, please forgive, as the storyline of this, is PURELY COINCIDENCE.

P/S1: I accept critism!

**Shaman…kid?** (chpt 1-- Journey)

"_Ryu-san, take me to tou-san and kaa-san!"_ Hana ordered his house cook.

"_No, I'm sorry, Hana, as I've said many times, your kaa-san would kill me! Besides, they're going off to settle some things, so I've to ensure that you're safe here."_ Ryu stopped his work, and turned to Hana, the little kid whom he'd took care since the kid was born.

"_But staying in the house is sooo boring! Please bring me there TT "_ Hana showed Ryu his last resort to his plan: act cute. He knew Ryu couldn't stand his cuteness and will eventually give in to him.

True enough, Ryu gave in.

This day, Ryu packed the things they needed on the way to their journey. Ryu actually wanted to follow his boss, Yoh and Anna to their journey, but because of SOME REASON, ('cause Anna forbids him actually), he'd to stay. And since Hana has the same thinking as he, he could just use him as an excuse to meet his dear boss!

_"Heehee…"_ Ryu giggled and felt proud at his 'perfect plan'.

_"Hana, are you rea—"_ he stopped when he heard the sound of his favorite bike.

_Brroom…Brroom…_

_"Ryu-san, are you ready? I've started the engine of your bike! Hurry!"_ Hana urged Ryu. He'd waited for this day for a looong time.

"_Haiz…"_ Ryu sighed. _"This kid… He seems more excited than me."_ Ryu murmured and smiled.

_"I'm coming!"_ Ryu answered. 

"_Blue sky in the sun…" _Ryu, as usual, sang his favorite song whenever he goes on a journey.

"_Ryu-san, why do you always sing this song when going out?"_ Hana asked innocently.

_"Oh… Hahaha... Don't you find that the lyrics of the song is very_ _meaningful?"_ Ryu laughed loudly, not noticing that Hana's confused expression. 

Hana and Ryu traveled to Izumo together, looking forward to see their loved ones. However, they don't know that ahead of them, lies troubles awaiting them…

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2: Troubles 

Ryu and Hana stopped at a town to have some rest, and Hana was thinking of ways to tell Ryu something.

"_Ryu-san! I wanna have a talk with you!" _Hana spoke firmly, finally pluck up his courage to tell him.

"_Sure, my dear Hana. What do you wanna tell me?" _Ryu asked curiously, as he'd never seen Hana's firm attitude before.

_"Ryu… Ryu-san… I… I wanna tell you that… that…"_ Hana retreated again. Because he couldn't help himself from feeling scared when Ryu looked into his eyes. 

"_You can tell me anything, Hana, as long as I can help." _Ryu consoled.

"_Ok, but Ryu-san, can you please close your eyes? Ican't tell you when you look into my eyes."_ Finally, Hana thought up of an idea.

Ryu felt strange, but did as he was requested.

Hana breathed in, and said what he was thinking in one breathe,_"Ryu-san I'm sorry to have shouted at you when we were back there but because I really wanted to see tou-san and kaa-san I can't help but to do that…"_

"_When did you shouted at me? I don't remember you doing that!"_ Ryu smiled and fluffed his soft, golden hair.

Hana smiled and burst into tears. Ryu can't help but hugged him tight, since he always like, no, LOVE cute kids.

But…

_"Cough… Cough… Ryu-san… You… hugged… too tight…I…I'm suffocating…" oO_

"_Oh… I'm sorry… Heehee…"_ Ryu said embarrassedly.

"_Cough… It's ok… Haha… I'm hungry, let's go to the store to buy some food" _Hana laughed happily.

_"Ok, I saw a shop selling dried food a few streets away, I guess it's a long way for you, why not like this, you stay here and wait for me while I come back asap."_

"_Ok Ryu-san! Rest assured that I'll take care of your precious bike!"_

--------------------------------20mins later…---------------------------------

_"Humph… Why is Ryu-san taking so long…"_

Hana did not know that trouble is approaching near…

In the Police Station…

_"Ryu-san is coming to fetch me! So don't think you can bully me any further! Humph!"_ Hana restrain himself from crying out from the shock.

_"Hana! Daijobu? Oh my! You have made me worried!"_ Ryu rushed to the police station immediately after Hana's call.

_"Ryu-san! Wa They bully me!"_ Hana burst into tears upon seeing his kin.

_"You are Mr Ryu?"_ the police officer spoke with a not-very-fluent Japanese language, but still able to know what he's talking about.

_"Yes, I am. What have Hana done?"_ Ryu asked in concern. He hadn't expect such things to happen.

_"This… Erm… Young adult beat up some tourists…"_

"_Oh! Just beating up tourists only…"_

"_WHAT?! Beat up tourists?! He wouldn't do such things! He's a VERY NICE kid!" _Ryu can't believe his ears that his dear Hana would do such things which only a rough guy would do. (although he used to be like that)

_"Please listen to what I'm gonna say. He beat up the tourists using some weapon which gives out blue light. Most importantly is that, they were only trying to ask him which way to the nearest cafeteria."_ The police officer said calmly, as he'd seen a lot of people who have the same reaction as Ryu. 

"_Ryu-san… I beat them up 'cause they were saying languages which I don't know, and they look so fierce…And they came nearer and nearer to me when I don't answer them, that's why…In order to defense for myself, I used the tactic kaa-san taught me when I'm in danger…"_ Hana tried to push the blame to the tourists.

_"Hana, did they beat you or do anything bad to you?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Hana, even if you've met a danger, you don't have to use THAT tactic right? Ryu-san has taught you before some fighting skills before right? Why don't you use them?"_

"_I'm too scared to think that much. Besides, you took so long to buy food, making me still feeling hungry till now." _Hana flatten his lips.

_"Ok, I'm sorry for taking so long, 'cause I had a diarrhea while going back to fetch you, so I have to rush to the toilet first before meeting you."_

"(_SOB) I don't care! They bullied me first! Wa ToT"_

"_Ok ok, now now, don't cry ok, Ryu-san tell you a joke which Chocolove-san told me recently, once there was…"_

"_Erm… cough-cough! Excuse me, you are STILL in a police station. Please sign here and you can leave." _The police officer can't tolerate this 'father-and-son-drama' anymore and decided to 'drive away' this 'unusual' pair.

"You mean, we can leave now? How about the injured?" Ryu asked. 

"_They only suffered minor injuries, besides, they don't have the intention of pressing charges or ask for a compensation from a… young adult."_ (p/s: Hana hates people treating him as a kid, that's why he made a scene again at the police station when the officer said he was a kid.)

"_Thanks, Officer, thanks a lot! Hana, we can leave now!" _Ryu said, as he signed his name on the document and shake the officer's hand vigorously.

"_Erm… You don't have to thank me…" _the officer pulled his hands away from Ryu's.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt 3— Izumo**

"_Hana, don't ever let your kaa-san know about this, if not I'll be dead!" _Ryu trembles a little at the thought of Anna's expression.

"_Don't worry! I won't let her know!" (pat Ryu's shoulder) _Hana consoled.

_"Mm…(nod) Ok, let's see if there's any place for us to rest for the day… it's getting dark." _Ryu yawned. 

"_(nod-nod)Mm…I'm tired too, Ryu-san… Can you carry me on your back…please…(yawned)" _Hana stood up and stretched himself.

"_Ok ok…Come, (squat) I'll wake you up when we reach the nearest motel." _Ryu said after combing his… 'stylo' hair.

Ryu carried Hana on his back, walking on the dark streets, whistling his favorite song. Although the sky has darken, the roads on the town still seems busy. Ryu has to cross the road carefully, before reaching his bike. At the same time, he has to take care of Hana, to prevent him from facing danger again. Ryu was guilty at the 'tourists incident'. He blamed himself for not going off with Hana to buy food, but instead, leave him alone and let the tourists 'bully' him.(although it was Hana 'bullied' the tourists in the end.)

_"Hana… Hana… We've reached the motel, wake up…"_ Ryu patted Hana gently. _"Ryu-san… When are we going to reach Izumo?"_

"_Just one more day and we'll reach. But we've to stay here tonight for a rest before we set off tomorrow. Come, go and take a bath first before sleeping."_

_"No… I don't want… I wanna sleep… Let me… sleep…"_ (zzZ) 

Ryu sighed. He carried Hana on his back again, and walked into the motel.

The next day…

"_Ohayo! Ryu-san! Wake up! It's late! We've to reach Izumo by today! Wake up!"_ Hana shouted in his ear when he found that Ryu was still in bed after he cleaned himself.

"_Oh! Lyserg! Don't leave me" _Ryu jumped. He was in the middle of his beautiful dream—bathing with Lyserg.

"_Ryu-san! You drooled again! Did you just dreamt of that 'Lizard' again?" _Hana frowned.

"_Er… Heehee… He's 'Lyserg', not ' Lizard', he's sooo cute!"_ Ryu blushed.

_"Oh my… Ryu-san, you are a man! You should act more like a man! Don't be such a sissy!"_

"_But I just can't help myself! Heehee… Ok let's not talk now, when I've the chance I'll tell you more about him. Heehee… (blushed) I go and wash up first. You wait for me here ok! Heehee…" _Ryu whistled as he went into the toilet.

They both set off to Izumo, one with a gloomy face, one with a happy mood.

Izumo.

"_Yoh. Don't you have anything to do today?" _Anna asked in the everyday-same-expression of hers, watching the television.

"_A…Anna… The weather is so humid today, can I don't go?" _Yoh pleaded after running 20 kilometres everyday for the past two weeks.

"_What do you think?" _Anna said, eyes not leaving the television.

"_Ok ok…" _Yoh knew he can't skip the training.

As he was going to left the room, Anna said, _"You will get to see Hana earlier if you come back early."_

"_Little Hana is coming?! …… Heeheehee… Ok ok I'll come back asap!" _Yoh went to have his training after replying.

After Yoh's answer, Anna smiled.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't know why everyone's putting this up, but since they're putting it up, I guess it's a must, so, I'm putting it up too. " I don't own the story, but I've read and watched it before."

**Chpt 4— Reunited**

After half an hour…

"_Hana, this is your tou-san's hometown—IZUMO!! Hahaha… Your kaa-san never brought you here before right? Hahaha… So are you impressed with the scenery here?" _Ryu said in excitement.

……(silence).

Ryu turned around only to find that Hana wasn't behind him.

After looking around, he saw Hana standing behind the door and peek in. _" Hana! I'm talking to you did you hear? Why are you standing here peeking? Just go in and greet your parents!"_

Hana gasped. _" Shh! Don't be so loud! If kaa-san knows I'm here, she'll kill me! She's very horrible…"_ Hana said in horror.

_" But you were here to see them!…"_

Just then…

_"Too late. I've already know you are here, Hana."_

It's Anna.

Hana turned towards the voice he'd always feared, shivering.

_"Kaa… Kaa-san… I… I…"_

"_Come in."_

Hana's reaction: Shocked. Stunned. Surprised. Confused. And most importantly, FEAR.

_"See? It's ok! Your kaa-san won't do anything."_ Ryu said confidently as they followed Anna in.

_"Tamao. Make dinner. Call Manta to come to our house now."_ As usual, Anna said with her expressionless tone.

_"Ah? Er…Hai."_ Although Tamao has learnt to become the same as Anna, but whenever she faced Anna, she still can't help herself from being afraid of her.

_"Tadaima!"_ Yoh came back home just after Tamao left Anna's room.

Anna came out of her room and told Yoh that Ryu and Hana has just arrived.

_"They are at the backyard."_

_"Heheheheh... Sankyu... "_

At the backyard…

_"Wa Ryu-san it's all your fault I told you not to let kaa-san know we're here! You see? We've to clean the backyard! And it's so dirty! Like… Like it's not washed for hundred years! This isn't what a man should do!_ _These-are-women's-work!!"_ Hana knew he would be ordered to do things he's unwilling to do.

_"The backyard isn't washed for hundred years, only… Hmm…"_ Ryu calculated the years he hasn't been around.

_"Six years."_

"Ah! Ya! Six yea—Anna??! Yoh!!" Ryu looked up and see his favorite Yoh.

Hana stopped what he was doing and turned, soooo m_"Tou-saaan I_ _missed you uch!!!"_

"Yoh I missed you sooo much" Both Ryu and Hana run towards Yoh and give him a BIG hug.

_"Heheheheh Hana-chan has grown up quite a lot!"_

_"Tou-san, don't call me 'Hana-chan'! I'm already six!"_

_"Hehehehehe… Ogenki desuka Ryu-san?"_

_"I'm fine, Yoh! What about you? I've missed you ever since you left!"_

_"Hehehehehehe… Come on in, we'll talk inside."_

_"Yoh. Manta's coming to have dinner with us."_

_"Manta? I've never seen him for a long time! I heard he's grown taller! Hehehehehe…"_

Manta came…

_"Yoh-kun! Hana-chan! Ryu-san!"_ Manta rushed here when he heard that his friends are at Yoh's house… Er… when he heard Anna's order, to be exact. Fortunately, he was in Izumo with his father.

_"Manta-san! You've really grown taller!—by 5 cm! Congrats!"_ Hana 'complimented' Manta.

_"I know! I don't need you to remind me!"_ Manta hates it when people talk about his height.

_"Heheheheheh… Manta, don't be angry, let's go and have dinner. Come on everybody! Anna Where are you? Let's have dinner!"_

Yoh is in high spirits today.

_"Itadakimasu"_ Everyone said in unison.

It was a wonderful day for everyone, but some people was not in it—in this warm atmosphere.

To be continued.

**Author's note**: Hi everyone! After writing three chapters then I write this 'author's note', a bit late, I know! But I was always engrossed in it that I forgot about it! That's why I'm writing it now, and may be very long.

This is my first fanfic, and I hope you will enjoy. (Although my English isn't very good…)

You may find that some parts of the plot in the story is familiar to you, and they could be found in the Characters Book. Yes, I took some of the plot. 'Cause I need something for introduction before the story of MY OWN was uploaded. Therefore, the first 3 and half chapters are introduction, which some parts of it can be found in the book. So, I didn't purposely 'copied', I just need an introduction! I swear!

**If you like the story, please please please, read further and review! Be it a criticism, or a compliment, I'll accept! It'll act as a VERY GOOD motivation to me!**

**P/S: **(next chpt preview… Each Yoh's friend will appear in each chpt. Therefore, the next character would be… **Horohoro**!)


End file.
